rogue_operationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Demitri Dezachovich
Biography: "I am no coward, I push forward when others do not. Let's raise a little hell." -Demitri '' Born in the outskirts of Moscow, Russia, Demitri was raised on a farm. His father, Yuri, who had served in WW2, taught his son how to fight and shoot at a young age. During his upbringing, Demitri met a friend named Artyom, who would be influential in his decision to leave the family farm and join the Soviet Military in his father's footsteps. Although he was an excellent and obedient soldier, Demitri never agreed with Soviet ideals. However, he was forced to bottle these feelings up and server his country. On November 6th, 1978, Demitri was deployed to Northern Ukraine, where an insurgent group known as "новий Звільнення" (Ukrainian for "New Liberation") had gained control of a Soviet Gulag. En-route to the Gulag, Demitri's convoy was ambushed, and his commander was killed in the crossfire. Only Demitri and a few others survived the ambush, and all of them were captured by the insurgents. Taken to the Gulag, Demitri and his surviving comrades faced brutal torture, Demitri ending up being the last one alive. Somehow, Demitri was able to free himself from the chair he was bound to and kill the insurgent torturing him. After doing so, Demitri was able to craft a molotov and use it to kill the insurgents in the hallway outside of his cell. He then rushed through the flames and jumped out of a window, falling onto a tree outside of the compound. After his escape, Demitri was rescued by his old friend Artyom, who had been recruited into the Soviet Spetsnaz. Demitri was promptly recruited into Spetsnaz as well, and he and Artyom were assigned to seek out the remaining Ukrainian insurgents. The insurgents who had escaped the Gulag before it was regained spread "''The Legend of the Fire Demon". After two years, Demitri and his company were able to force the insurgents back into hiding. Demitri and Artyom were re-assigned to aid the Soviet 40th Army's conquest in Afghan. After a few weeks in Northern Kabul, the Demitri witnessed first-hand the true colors of the Soviet Army. Under orders from Demitri's Spetsnaz Commander, Demitri, Artyom, and a squad of Soviet Soldiers were sent to the Afghan town of Wakh Sind to battle a suspected group of Mujahideen insurgents located in the town. On closer inspection, the reports of Mujahideen in the area were false, but the Soviet soldiers were ordered to execute the residents of the town and establish a forward operating base. Demitri could no longer take the brutality of the Soviets and, with the help of Artyom, attacked the Soviet soldiers and eliminated them before they were able to carry out their execution of the residents. After the dust had settled, Artyom told Demitri that he would report to the Spetsnaz commander that Demitri was killed in a battle with the Mujahideen, and that there were no other survivors. After saying goodbye to his dear old comrade, Demitri ran into the desert with the few supplies he had, hell-bent on joining the local Mujahideen in their fight against his former homeland.Category:Characters